<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>副作用 by BrokenMesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936699">副作用</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa'>BrokenMesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：最终幻想14<br/>cp：古代光 x 爱梅特赛尔克<br/>警告：PWP，OOC，渣肉<br/>以及最重要的——<br/>5.3剧透！<br/>5.3剧透！<br/>5.3剧透！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>副作用</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>“啊……哈……啊——”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“对不起……哈迪斯——对不起……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这家伙已经是第三轮了。嘴上明明说着对不起，身体却完全没有要停下来的意思。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>粗长的阳具在他的身下顶着、撞着，搅动着他早已被精液灌满的肠道深处，每一下都逼得哈迪斯发出一声淫靡的轻喘。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他额上全是汗水，紧咬着牙关，不敢喊出声。重心完全靠背后的树干和托着臀部的手支撑着，他双腿大开，手臂无力得搭在对方的肩膀上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>后半夜的森林有些寒冷，早就一丝不挂的哈迪斯此刻却只能感受到炙热。作为阿泽姆，对方的身体原本就比常人要温暖一些，此刻更是和他的分身一样火热。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯伸着脖子，讨要着恋人的吻，想要和他贴得更近，他试图唤他的名字，然而还没说完，那家伙就汹涌得回吻了，还自作主张把舌头也伸进哈迪斯的口中，跟随着下身挺入的节奏，一下下搅动着。上下被同时侵犯的状态带来一种极致的欢愉，冲击着哈迪斯的神志。“嗯……嗯……”除了跟着进进出出的动作发出闷哼，他什么也做不了，那吻仿佛要剥夺他呼吸的权利。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>直到哈迪斯开始感到窒息，这人才终于结束了这个吻，他们鼻尖相抵，大口喘息着，交换着彼此的气息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>温暖而坚硬的家伙还深埋在哈迪斯的体内，而主人那对好看的蓝眼睛半合着，一副享受的状态，似乎还在刚刚那个吻里意犹未尽，近在咫尺，却又好似远在天边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈迪斯……”他眨了眨眼睛，中毒一般念着恋人的名字，仿佛那是个咒语。随即他又垂头，轮流亲那对被他咬的肿立起来的乳头。本来在前两轮就已经被啃咬过的乳头此刻又湿又挺，被寒风吹过之后敏感的要命，被他这么一咬，哈迪斯忍不住叫了出来“啊哈——”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>伴随着这声叫声，哈迪斯弓身，一阵抽搐后，自己先射了，释放的液体已经不如前两轮白浊，但依然粘稠无比。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>大概是射精的那一刻，包裹着体内阳具的肠壁也收紧了一下，激得那肉茎又涨大了一圈，甚至能从哈迪斯的小腹那里顶出一个凸起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看在真理份上，它竟然还能变大？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>精疲力尽的哈迪斯此刻终于开始有些后悔答应帮这家伙的忙了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>※※※</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>两个小时前，哈迪斯在创造管理局登记新魔法，“顺便”有一搭没一搭地和正在摸鱼的局长兼好友希斯拉德闲谈，聊聊阿尼德罗新建好的水族馆。当他们聊到是否应该让危险鱼类单独看管的时候，哈迪斯的耳坠发出了嗡嗡声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哇！爱的召唤！”希斯拉德只看了一眼就看出了那是谁，他阴阳怪气地发出一声轻笑：“不浪费你的宝贵时间了。哈迪斯，有人现在更需要你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯忍不住翻了一个白眼。为友人的添油加醋，也为某个不知道又在哪个鬼地方招惹了麻烦的家伙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我只希望这次别是什么乱喷水的龙。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈哈！”希斯拉德咯咯笑道：“我听说你因此钻研出‘不需要咏唱只要打个响指’就能有效的咒语。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“形势所迫。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>希斯拉德笑得更开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他似乎总是在拿哈迪斯开玩笑这件事上特别在行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“话说回来，你就没想过和他一起旅行？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯脑中闪过那家伙身上无数的伤痕，皱眉道：“我提过，但是他总是说太危险了，说我的职责不在于此。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>希斯拉德从袖子里摸出了一副巴掌大的便携式星盘。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好吧，可怜的朋友，让我来帮你找找他现在在星球的哪个角落。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这个小星盘是希斯拉德亲手特制，比起创造管理局里那座占了顶楼一整个大厅的完整版，它体积要小的多，功能也更为简单。但对于找人这种差事，自然不在话下，更何况是那位“最耀眼的委员会成员”阿泽姆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>希斯拉德轻声念了一句咒语，星盘上镶嵌的水晶就开始发出微弱的光芒，它从希斯拉德的手上漂浮起来，上面的机关和代表着星脉的金属环喀拉喀拉运转着，那光芒也随之一闪一闪，越来越亮，逐渐变成了他们两人都很熟悉的颜色。三条主环的相对位置逐渐锁定，它们交汇的地方所显示的刻度正是那家伙的位置。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“找到了！”希斯拉德凑近看他的小星盘，他读出了显示出来的刻度，若有所思道：“嗯——好像是南方的大森林。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>南方的大森林？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯皱起眉毛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他有种不好的预感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>上次他被召唤到森林里的时候，那笨蛋浑身都是血，几乎距离死亡只差最后一口气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他立刻把耳坠摘了下来，递给希斯拉德，这耳坠上带着一丝微弱的以太联结，希斯拉德小心翼翼地让它靠近星盘。星盘感知到以太之后，上面的水晶顿时爆发出夺目而刺眼的光芒，让两人几乎睁不开眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>以太通路打开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈——斯——哈迪——”熟悉的声音从光芒的另一头传过来，断断续续。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“祝你好运，我的朋友。”希斯拉德原本想去拍拍哈迪斯的肩膀道个别，却发现哈迪斯已经不在这里了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>※※※</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯抵达的时候，他以为自己落在了一片沼泽地里，然而他眯着眼，仔细看了看，终于发现那可不是什么沼泽，而是漫无边际的……小软糊怪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>是的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>没错。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>就是见鬼的小软糊怪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>每一只都很小，只有半个手掌大，但是密密麻麻，铺了一地，一眼望不到边，乍一看还以为沼泽在冒泡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们源源不断地涌向某个中心点，那里这站着一个挥着巨斧的笨蛋，他一边拍掉那些粘在身上的小软糊怪，一边朝哈迪斯的方向看了过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈迪斯！感谢真理！你终于来了！”他一边说一遍丢掉粘在他棕色短发上的一只。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你认真的？你叫我来就解决这个？”哈迪斯打了一个响指，展开了包裹他本人的结界，他不紧不慢地向那个笨蛋走去。那些识趣的小东西立刻就躲开了，来不及躲开的小东西在碰到结界的那一刻就烧成了烟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>似乎是察觉到了哈迪斯语气里的恼怒，他立刻露出一副“我错了”的苦笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我只是……没想到这些家伙这么难缠……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你那些——呃——叫什么来着——就是那些黑色粉末？”哈迪斯终于来到始作俑者身边，让原本只罩着他一人的结界扩大，把两个人都罩住，同时，结界扩大时，也带走了还恋恋不舍黏着某人的小软糊怪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“炸药？哦不，千万别用炸药，只会把大的炸成小的，还越炸越多。”终于暂时能喘口气的家伙放下了斧子，摆了摆手，用手背擦着额头上的汗水。午后的南方森林闷热而潮湿，他身上那套方便行动的长衣裤已经汗透了，这身衣服他是万万不敢在亚玛乌罗提穿的，不仅会直接被丢出委员会，恐怕还会被委员会议长的目光给瞪死。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“别问我是怎么知道的。”那家伙几乎要扶额。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯突然明白他的潜台词，睁大眼睛，难以置信道：“等等，是你——炸成这样的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>无言代表默认。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯环顾四周这片软糊怪的海洋，忍住了倒抽一口气的冲动。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“原本得多大？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那家伙苦笑一声，用食指往东方指了一下：“看得到那座山吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯顺着他的手望了过去，东南方向五星里左右的确有一座小山，约莫五百多星米高，也是视野范围内唯一一座山。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“当我刚到这里时，我起初以为有两座山。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯哑口无言，他望了望那座山，然后又看了看地上那些雀跃的小东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好吧，这的确是浩大的工作量。相当惊人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然而，也没有严重到非要召唤哈迪斯来的地步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>对于位居委员会成员的阿泽姆来说，常年外勤碰到的各种危机根本无法计数，比这严重得多的危情都能独自解决，所以能解决眼下窘境的方法应该很多才对，怎么这次直接就让他来了？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不过看着那人满头大汗略显狼狈的样子，眼下哈迪斯并不打算去细想这个问题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>再见，可怜的软糊怪们。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯闭上了眼睛，开始无声的咏唱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>脚下的紫色法阵亮了起来，随即漆黑的暗影从法阵中心向四周迅速蔓延。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这是来自冥界的力量。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>黑影所到之处，所有活物都难逃一死。被黑影淹没的树木立刻掉光了所有树叶，只剩下了毫无生气的枝干，粉色的野花和绿油油的青草瞬间枯萎，成了干黄的枯草，而那些软糊怪也在此起彼伏的细小惨叫中灰飞烟灭，黑影对一切都一视同仁，吞噬了所有能攫取的以太。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这冥界之力，是哈迪斯与生俱来的天赋，也是他为人惧怕的武器。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一只滚烫的手搭在了他的肩膀上，叫停了单方面的屠戮。“哈迪斯……只是软糊怪，别太认真……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是你让我来帮——喂！你怎么回事？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>冥界之影瞬间消散，哈迪斯连忙扶住倒在自己身上的阿泽姆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>原本结实的身体此刻烫得像颗大火球，哈迪斯从未见过这家伙病得这么严重。之前那些不对劲的感觉果然此刻得到了印证——</p>
</div><div>
  <p>果然是这家伙自身碰到了麻烦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯坐在地上，让那家伙的脑袋枕着自己的腿，他立刻检视了他的身体，并没有遭遇物理伤害和咒术，看起来问题并不是很大。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他松了口气，又拍了拍那家伙又红又热的脸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“醒醒，到底怎么回事？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那家伙缓慢地眨着眼睛，试图让焦距盯着哈迪斯，阳光此刻没有绿叶的遮蔽，直接照在他的脸上，衬得那双眼睛格外蓝。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我有点累……大概是中暑……”他的手抓住了哈迪斯的，力气大得惊人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这显然不是中暑，他在忍耐什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯忍住了当面戳穿他的想法，无奈道：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好吧，等我们先找个阴凉的地方。这里太热了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不管他在隐瞒什么，此刻都应该首先考虑离开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>南方大森林的阳光热得连哈迪斯都摘掉了面具和兜帽。此时，“咕哎咕哎”的叫声从不远处传来，被阿泽姆当作移动工具兼旅行伙伴的巨鸟，踩着最完美的时机赶到了，毛茸茸的脑袋还垂下来蹭了蹭哈迪斯的胸口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们飞到了没有软糊怪的湖边，停在一棵树下休息。刚一落地，哈迪斯便被一个炽热的怀抱从背后圈住。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“对不起……哈迪斯。”那人的脑袋埋在他的肩膀里，闷着声音说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“为什么要道歉？”哈迪斯有些意外，他试图扳开那双有力的手臂，立马就被强行翻过身，结实的手臂一把将他按在树上，紧接着一个焦灼的吻覆了上来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“唔……？”突然到来的吻让哈迪斯猝不及防，可他很快就发现了更大的麻烦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这家伙为了禁锢他的行动，全身都贴了上来，两只腿也插进哈迪斯的胯下。那热乎而坚硬的东西也顶住了哈迪斯的下腹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯不是第一次见阿泽姆兴致勃勃的样子，相反他还挺熟悉。只是之前通常都是在亚玛乌罗提温暖又舒服的床上，而不是在毫无遮挡的森林里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这是真的吗？在这里发情？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>从未见过这种情况的哈迪斯只觉得大脑一片空白，他的牙关已经在他惊讶到失神的时候失了手，灵巧的舌头轻车熟路，在他的嘴里撩拨着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那家伙用的左手已经不安分地摸进了哈迪斯衣服的下摆里，沿着他的腰腹一路向上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>该死的，他来真的？！哈迪斯感到不可思议，怎么会有人这么蠢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你认真的吗？在这里？”那家伙换气的时候，哈迪斯也终于从这个绵长的吻里透了口气，他推搡着紧贴着自己的胸膛，大声质问着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我很抱歉，哈迪斯。”那个人再度道歉道，脸上也露出一丝难过的样子，如果不是脸上红晕还没消失，左手还在他的胸口乱摸，哈迪斯可能就当真了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我……我没有说实话。我请你来并不是……因为软糊怪。”他咬着牙说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哦！是吗？那可真是令人惊讶！”哈迪斯几乎有些气急败坏，他还是没法挣脱阿泽姆的手，它们简直像钳子一般牢牢地钉住了他的手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>对方垂下了棕色头发的脑袋。“三天前，我食用了一种果子，我发誓，我当时只是想解开战斗中被怪物下的咒术。但是没想到那果子和我之前吃的并不完全一样，它们确实可以……可以解咒……但是有很强的副作用。相信我，我在那之后才知道。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯咽了一口唾液。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>副作用？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>下腹坚硬的触感清清楚楚地回答了他这所谓的副作用是什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“如果……如果不是碰到了那些倒霉的软糊怪，我本来是可以坚持到亚玛乌罗提……”他看起来是真的挺难过，连攥着哈迪斯手腕的手都在发抖。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>此刻，哈迪斯竟然在脑海中想象了一下某人以这个状态回亚玛乌罗提。这无疑是个糟糕的主意，且不论他自己的身体会不会有问题，这场面，绝对会带坏那些年幼的阿泽姆崇拜者。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈迪斯……这些烦人的软糊怪令人精疲力尽，对不起，我感觉我快坚持不住了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他又抬起了头。用那双眼睛注视着哈迪斯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈迪斯，你能帮帮我吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯看了一眼那双蓝眼睛，叹了口气。“如果你放开我的手，我兴许能用更快捷的方法帮你解决。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那家伙眨了眨眼睛，随即哈迪斯感觉到双手的禁锢终于解开了，可对方还是圈着他的身体，仿佛稍微松懈一刻，哈迪斯就会离开一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好吧，那就这样也行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯自暴自弃叹了口气，他简单活动了一下手指，然后熟稔地在手指上汇聚了魔力，“啪”一声，打了一个响指。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>对方纹丝未动。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“有用吗？”哈迪斯试探道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没感觉？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他立刻又换了一种解毒法，依然没起作用。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后他接二连三试了六七种解毒咒，甚至手指都开始抽筋，都没有任何效果，相反顶着他的家伙还越来越蓬勃待发了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这是哈迪斯的魔法都无法解决的毒素。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我……我试过几百种方法了……都没用。只剩最后一种。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他说“最后”这个词的时候还故意加重了语气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯当然明白他所谓的最后的解决方法是什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他深吸一口气，淡淡说道：“所以你召唤了我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我只是……实在没有别的办法……我很抱歉，哈迪斯，我知道这个时机糟糕透了……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他又开始道歉了。哈迪斯从未见过他这么频繁地道歉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不是你的错，不用道歉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以，你会帮我，对吗？”那家伙的蓝眼睛又投向了他，目不转睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哈迪斯与他对视了三星秒，最终还是在恳切的目光里缴械投降。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看在真理的份上，他大概永远也无法打败这双蓝眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他逃离那家伙灼人的视线，点了点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>※※※</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以你们最后到底做了多少次？”希斯拉德好奇的声音从书架另一侧传来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>此刻，创造管理局的图书室里，哈迪斯正站在梯子上，查找着解毒咒相关的书籍。由于在梯子上站了太久，他的腿有点酸，但是他依然不敢坐下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>托某位冒险家的福，这全是前天那场漫无止境的云雨带来的副作用。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我不记得了。”哈迪斯合上了又一本查无所获的书。“而且，你问这个做什么？和你谈论这样的话题着实诡异。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嘿！研究！这是为了研究！”希斯拉德怪里怪气地叫了起来，“你们碰到的是一种从来没有登记过的植物果实！作为创造管理局负责人，我当然有调查清楚的责任！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>对于友人的义正言辞，哈迪斯送了一记无声的白眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“况且，说真的，你到底是‘不记得’还是‘数不清’，告诉我有多久也行……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“希斯拉德！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好吧，好吧，当我没说。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>FIN</p>
</div><div>
  <p>20200816</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>